


Tête-à-tête-à-tête

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Community: bbtp_challenge, Drabble, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/bbtp_challenge/">Bring Back the Porn Challenge</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tête-à-tête-à-tête

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Bring Back the Porn Challenge](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/bbtp_challenge/).

**Dinner**

Severus twirled his glass, feigning interest in the elf-made wine, but it was his two dinner companions that had his blood rushing through his veins. 

He wasn't sure who was seducing whom precisely but, as it benefitted him, he was willing to allow Draco some of the credit for arranging a private supper for three. 

Severus took a healthy swallow of the wine then licked his lips. Harry's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed red, while Draco's narrowed, a hint of a smirk curling his lips. 

The only question facing Severus now was which one of them to have first. 

**Midnight**

"Oh, God." Draco's fingers dug into Harry's arse, pulling him deeper, though Harry wasn't sure that was possible. His arms strained to hold him steady over Draco as his balls slapped with every thrust. 

When he felt Severus's cool fingers caress his arse and slip between his cheeks, Harry stilled, taking deep breaths as he was stretched. 

Draco pulled Harry down into a kiss just as something much thicker than a finger breached his hole.

"Fuck," he gasped against Draco's soft lips.

Harry clung to Draco as Severus pounded into him, fucking them both with the force of his thrusts. 

**Morning**

Draco looked down his body and nearly groaned when Harry met his gaze, green eyes blazing, and swallowed his cock to the root.

"Should have known he'd be like this. Noble Gryffindor and all that rot," Draco said snidely but the raised eyebrow from Severus told him that he wasn't fooling anyone. 

There was very little Draco enjoyed more than being on the receiving end of a blow job.

Except giving one.

"You should put your talented mouth to work as well." Severus brushed his finger across Draco's bottom lip. 

Draco sucked it in his mouth, eagerly anticipating its replacement.


End file.
